Karena Komik'
by nhy17Boonon
Summary: No summary. Karena saya ndak bisa bikin summary. RenLe couple. Renjun x Chenle.


'Karena Komik'

.

Karena komik seri terbaru telah keluar Renjun meluangkan waktunya sebentar untuk ke toko buku.

.

Huang Renjun

Zhong Chenle

.

.

BxB

.

Genre : Tak terdeteksi

(AWAS!!!;; Alur gak jelas, Cerita pasaran, Typo dimana-mana, dan yagitulah )

.

(Tokoh adalah tokoh pinjaman. Cerita adalah cerita buatan sendiri. Jika ada kesamaan dengan cerita lain itu murni ketidaksengajaan--atau mungkin takdir Tuhan untuk menyamakan agar kita--sebagai sesama penulis jodoh (ini apa wooy))

.

(Jangan ada jiplak menjiplak diantara kita--tapi siapa juga yang mau jiplak cerita abal-abal kayak gini)

.

-Ini One Shoot- /Sekali habis/

.

.

.

Renjun mengemas buku-bukunya kedalam tas ransel. Jam ditangannya menunjuk ke angka lima. Jam lima sore--sudah waktunya ia pulang. Kaki-kaki ramping itu berjalan sesuai rute. Jalan lurus yang terkadang harus berbelok. Jalanan terlihat lebih ramai dari biasanya.

Renjun memiliki rencana kecil sebelum pulang ke rumah. Mampir ke toko buku untuk membeli komik. Ia dengar dari kawan sekelasnya bahwa seri lanjutan Manga Detective Conan sudah dijual ditoko buku. Maka, sisa uang hariannya ia gunakan untuk membelinya, membeli komik kesukaan. Huang Renjun, si remaja yang hobi membaca, fiksi maupun ilmiah. (Karena itu jangan heran jika di dalam kamarnya penuh banyak buku bacaan. Terlebih Komik Detective Conan)

.

.

Satu langkah terakhir menuntun ia di deretan komik manga ternamaan. Banyak sekali. Namun hanya Detective Conan yang ia tahu. Ia tak harus ambil pusing mencari dimana letak komik tersebut sebab ekor matanya telah terpatri pada dereta komik itu. Woah. Benar-benar masih banyak. Ia menggapai satu. Menilik seri keberapa komik itu. Dan angka yang tertera sama dengan milik kawan sekelasnya. Ah ini yang terbaru.

Jadi selepas mendapat komiknya pemuda bermarga Huang tersebut berjalan ke arah kasir.

.

.

Antrian yang terlihat amat panjang. Renjun menghela nafas. Ibu-ibu dominan dalam antrian itu. Ini akan menjadi hal membosankan nantinya. Remaja tampan itu berdiri bersendekap. Bersilang tangan dengan bosan.

Detik kemudian ia merasa ada yang menusuk nusuk bahunya. Tanpa jeda Renjun menoleh. Di belakang, ada lelaki seumuran dengannya tengah tersenyum simpul. Nampak manis. Ia mengangkat telapak tangannya keudara. Seolah menggambarkan 'Hallo'. Membuatnya mengernyit heran.

"Waw kau suka Detective Conan, aku sama. Aku juga suka komik ini." Tanpa antisipasi, komik ditangan Renjun beralih pada tangan pemuda dihadapannya.

"Oh seri terbaru. Aku baru memilikinya kemarin." suaranya terdengar riang dan lucu. Aneh tapi tiba-tiba saja Renjun suka mendengarnya.

Pemuda itu mendorong tubuh Renjun, hampir membuatnya terjungkal kalau saja pemuda yang pelaku itupun tak memeganginya. Renjun melebarkan matanya tak suka.

"Antriannya sudah bergerak. Aku tak ingin dimarahi ibu-ibu dibelakang." Dan ia terkekeh. Membuat Renjun kesal. Renjun--pemuda dengan gigi gingsul yang banyak membuat orang gemas-- mulai tersadar, posisi mereka ada ditengah antrian panjang.

"Kemarikan." Renjun meraih komiknya. Memegangnya protektif, antisipasi akan diambil pemuda dibelakangnya lagi.

"Aku suka Detective Conan. Aku bahkan mengoleksi komiknya hampir mencapai sepuluh. Tapi, tetap saja aku tak mengingat tokoh-tokohnya." Pemuda itu bercerita meski Renjun tak meminta.

"Aku hanya tahu Conan, Shinichi, Ran, Aihabara, Genta dan Kaito kid. Aku hanya ingat nama-nama itu saja. Sisanya.. Lupa"

'Dan aku tak peduli'

Antrian kembali maju.

"Kalau kau bagaimana?" Ia kembali menusuk-nusuk bahu Renjun.

"Apa?"

"Siapa yang kau sukai di manga ini?"

"Tidak ada." Harapan Renjun pemuda ini akan diam. Tak berkata apa apa lagi. Karena, itu cukup mengganggu.

"Sungguh? Kukira kau suka Ran sama sepertiku. Dia kan tomboy ah tapi dia juga feminim kurasa, juga cantik. Dan, hey kau tahu... Au sangat suka kalau sudah ada adegan ia menendang bola. Haha. Itu sangat lucu."

"Tidak pernah ada adegan menendang bola dalam detective conan," Sial. Kenapa pula Renjun menjawabnya.

"Oh ya? Kemarin aku melihat sepenggal video ia menendang bola."

Satu kata yang berputar dikepala Renjun tentang orang dihadapannya tersebut : 'sinting'. Pemuda ini sinting.

Antrian kembali bergerak.

"Andaikan Ran tidak digambarkan suka dengan Shinichi, aku rela menjadi penjaganya. Aku akan mencintainya. Menjaganya. Tidak seperti Shinichi yang menghilang begitu saja."

"Kau gila, Shinichi kan berubah jadi Conan." Renjun merutuk. Menyesal. Bisa-bisanya ia meladeni pemuda itu lagi.

"Iya iya aku tahu, tapi tiap mereka ada janji Shinichi pasti berakhir mempunyai kasus. Mengabaikan Ran. Sialan si Kudo itu."

Pemuda itu tampak kesal dan menggebu-gebu saat menceritakan Conan. Sadar tak sadar Renjun terhibur, dan tersenyum. Ah Renjun kembali merasa aneh .

Antrian terakhir. Renjun mulai berdiri didepan kasir.

"Jadi siapa namamu?"

"Apa?"

"Siapa namamu?"

"Huang Renjun."

"Nona masukkan nota belanja Renjun dalam notaku belanjaku." Renjun terdiam membeku. Maksudnya pemuda ini...?

"Senang mengenalmu Renjun." Pemuda itu pergi meninggalkan Renjun yang masih mematung didepan kasir. Menatap yang telah pergi berlalu dengan tatapan linglung.

"Omong-omong namaku Chenle."

Masih menyempatkan berlari kearahnya, Chenle kembali kedepan kasir, hanya untuk memberitahukan namanya.

"Zhong chenle. Anak pemilik toko buku ini."

Lalu pemuda itu kembali pergi meninggalkan Renjun yang spechless ditempatnya.

Renjun tanpa petunjuk berdiri mematung didepan kasir.

"Kurasa dia menyukaimu."

"Hah?"

"Ia, Tuan muda Zhong terlihat menyukaimu." Nona penjaga kasir mengedip kecil kearah Renjun. Uhh Renjun geli untuk sesaat.

"Selamat. Dan terimakasih telah datang di toko buku ini." Renjun mengambil komiknya dan pergi dari toko buku itu. Ia merasa aneh berlama-lama di toko ini.

Baru dua langkah ia keluar Toko buku seseorang memanggilnya.

"Renjun."

Renjun selaku pemilik nama menoleh. Disana, berdiri seseorang dengan gaya angkuh. Ya Tuhan. Zhong Chenle (Renjun tidak memiliki penyakit lupa untuk sekedar mengingat pemuda yang baru ia temui didalam toko buku tadi).

Pemuda itu menyandar ditembok putih toko buku tersebut. Bersendekap layaknya bos muda. Wajahnya terlihat menggoda Renjun.

Sambil berjalan sambil tersenyum.

Renjun merasa ada yang salah pada matanya. Karena Zhong Chenle yang bersilang tangan dan berjalan gontai kearahnya terlihat berkilau. Menawan.

"Aku tahu ini terlalu drama, tapi... mau bagaimana lagi, nyatanya aku menyukaimu."

"Apa??"

"Kau mau jadi kekasihku?"

.

.

.

.

End

Yeeeeh akhirnya selesai juga. Huhahuha.

Berdosalah aku telah menistakan adek-adek unyuk semacam Renjun Chenle/sabodo amatlah... kusuka/ Shiper mereka juga gak sebanyak MarkMin, MarkHyuck, JaeJe--secara mereka baru debut daan baru sedikit momen.

Renjunnya kayak pihak uke daripada seme disini... soalnya kungerasa dia lebih cocok jadi ukenya Chenle... tapi seme gakpapa sih /berdosalah akuuu/ tapi tetep Seme diamah.

Ada yang suka RenLe...(lagi nyari temen se-penyuka RenLe... ceritanya) karena demi what... mereka unyu sekali. apalagi si Njun yang kayak ahh tau akh. saya jatuh terlalu dalam sama mereka /plisdeh/. Si Njun kan perhatiannya ke Chenle itu kayak yaah gimana ya ya kayak gitu.. tpi Chenlenya deket-deket jisung mulu--jangan sampe ada segitiga bermuda diantara mereka. Terlalu banyak prahara segitiga bermuda didunia per-Couple-an (lirik 95Line di SVT, tambahan SeokSoonHoon,)

Sebagai penulis amatir butuh banyak koreksi... kritik saran marah pukul tendang jambak cakar atau semuanya silahkan... aku terima /kuterimaaa walau sakit hati--malahnyanyilagurepublik--gak kok... aku bener- bener terima segala masukan.

Terimakasih untuk yang sudah membuang waktu beharganya cuman untuk baca fiksi abal gakmutu etc ini. kusangat menghargainya :')).


End file.
